The Escaped Experiments
by CreepyNoodles
Summary: Ruby bumps into a stranger that is severely injured while in Emerald Forest. The only information she knows is that his name is Alduin Solemn and that he has two "Brothers". Who is he? What are his origins? AU
1. The Stranger

** Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am CreepyNoodles. I am NOT going to lie to you out there reading this. This is my first fan fiction I ever created and I haven't been writing lately as well I hope you can bare with me. Without further adieu here is the story.**

* * *

Ruby rushed through Emerald Forest, another one of Ozpin's test to to evaluate her team. She doze off into her mind not knowing where she was stepping, something caught her left leg. "Whoaa!" she yelled hitting the ground.

"Stupid tree roo-" she cut off as she noticed a person severely injured.

The stranger wore a tattered jet black trench coat lined with a crimson color, black cargo pants accompanied with combat boots. His trench coat hood obscured most of his face.

"Damn" a low whisper came from his mouth "Got ambushed need to find my brothers". He slowly tried to get up within seconds of trying he only managed to get a few inches off the ground.

"Are you okay" Ruby attempted to get closer to the stranger. But something about him made her hesitate.

"Need to find them they will surely die. Knowing Jeremy's dumb self he will get into trouble without Zoriah" He slowly turned his head to face Ruby, "You were sent to finish me off weren't you".

"No I am here to help" she argued, "Can you wait for a few seconds so I can get my bi-" she cut off her sentence the stranger coughed out blood. There was no way she would leave him alone for a few seconds. He was on the verge of dying he lost a lot of blood.

"Ruby! Where are you!" Ruby heard Yangs voice.

"Hurry I need your help its an emergency" Ruby replied as quickly as she can. "Hey stay awake don't drift off , whats your name" she shook him by the shoulders.

"I...I am...Alduin" he replied weakly.

"Crap the heck you do to him Ruby" Yang first response to the scene.

* * *

Buildings consumed by raging flames, towns people panicking trying desperately to take out the flames. Whimpers of lost hope filled Alduins' head, the lost hope of his life changing forever. His nightmare of his small town vanished the scene changed into a lab. Restraints holding him down on a cold metal bed, scientist talking among themselves nodding at each other. "I'll kill all of you" Alduin growled.

"Thirty eight percent of his body is covered with scar tissue, three factors that never healed properly are present as well. Alduin can hear an unfamiliar voice then faded again, losing consciousness.

'_Was this part of a dream', _he thought. His eyes slowly opened he took a few moments to take everything in. Medical equipment were installed in the walls the bed faced the door. On the right side a window let a small cool draft enter next to the window his gear laid on a small table neatly folded. He shifted his body to the right to leap of the bed. Small amounts of pain made their way in his body he ignored it. He took his time reaching the his gear, he took off the hospital gown revealing his scared body attached with bandages. '_New scars to add to the collection' _he thought.


	2. The Brothers

** Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. Well its finally here the second chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The door of Alduin's room swung open, entered a male he had a slight muscular build. He kept his black hair neat and slicked back. As he walked his pure metal shoes created a metallic cling with the hospital linoleum floor.

"Took you long Zoriah" Aludin gave a small grin.

"Well we got to go now! The blonde and Red Hood are coming this way. I had to send Jeremy to distract them" He scanned the room for potential surprises. As he replied the door swung open causing a rush of air.

"Dudes! We got to go now shit went down" the newcomer yelled trying to prevent the last bunny ear from his costume from falling.

"Why in god's name is Jeremy wearing a bunny suit" Alduin signed

"I don't know I left him alone for a bit and when I returned I found him like that" Zoriah paused, "Wait if you are here that means they are right behind you"

"Got that right man. Who knew those two would be pretty good fighters. But the blonde was the only one following me. Red Hood went somewhere I didn't see."

"Brother do you have enough aura to use your semblance" Zoriah looked at Alduin, he nodded. "Good use it to make a hole in the wall"

Alduin slapped his hand on the white wall slowly cracks started to from. As an outside force was slowly pushing the wall outside. "Stop what are you doing" A voice yelled across the room. Alduin found it to be the blonde Zoriah talked about.

"Crap she is already here man. You want me to use a Carrot-nade?" Jeremy seemed worried. '_Jeremy is a stubborn person to make him run from a fight is rare. This will be interesting' _Alduin thought. He canceled what he was doing, "What are you doing we need to escape now. We don't know how many friends she has around here" Zoriah urged.

Aludin ignored him instead he smiled, "Jeremy don't use the Carrot-nade, give me one of your weapons" he demanded. Jeremy handed him a thick small black rectangular box. Within a push of a button the box released an extensive blade. Near the tip of the black blade was a slight curve. Along the blade a word in the eastern language read, "Moon". In reaction the blonde displayed her gauntlets. The mid section of the gauntlets pulled back releasing a single red empty cartridge. Alduin prepared his sword with his right hand having the tip of the blade tilt down. The blonde girl pulled her right hand preparing to punch. Within seconds she quickly extended her arm, within the metal shot out a projectile. Quickly dodging the blast an explosion of dry wall and wires sprayed the air.

"There's your escape Zoriah now get Jeremy and leave." Alduin ordered.

"Not without you dude you barely died man." Jeremy argued, "Even though it doesn't make sense why they helped you."

"Jeremy is right we need to escape" Zoriah sided with Jeremy. _'Zoriah siding with Jeremy that's rare' _

"Fine I guess I am the minority. But how will we escape blondie will not allow us without a fight." Alduin explained.

"That's why I brought a batch of these" Zoriah threw a small leather pouch. Within the contents clattered creating a metallic sound. The pouch felt smooth and soft from wear.

"No, you don't" The blonde lunged at Alduin trying to prevent him from using whatever was in the the leather pouch. But she reacted a little to late his hand left the pouch flicking a marble sized metal ball directly at her.

"What the hell" She yelled halting her attack, the ball stopped midway producing a loud humming sound. The ball rotated in its x-axis steadily gaining speed, "Boom" Alduin whispered.

The blonde took cover from the explosion. The metal ball after the exploded it compressed itself into a implosion leaving a huge semicircle on the ground.

"Damn" Yang saw in amazement.

"You have an interesting semblance Alduin" a voice interrupted.

"The bloody hell are you?" asked Jeremy

"hmmm...I am Headmaster Ozpin from Beacon Academy." he replied emotionless, "I have a proposition for you three."


	3. Beacon Academy

**Sup Guys it's me again hope you guys are having a great day. And Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Beacon Academy structure surpassed the anything the three has seen in their lifetimes. Not to mention Ozpin created a team for them, Team ZAJ. "ZAJ" part was pronounced as "ZAG", _'Ozpin has a weird way of naming things' _Alduin thought.

"You guys are insane"

"Beacon Academy is the greatest school that trained the best Huntresses and Hunters, Alduin" Zoriah argued. "Plus Ozpin made a good proposition, Being able to attend the school in return we try our best. Best deal I made in my life."

"So what class do we go first?" Alduin fiddled with around with his steel black seven inch cuffs outlined with a mixture of a chrome color. Frustration ran through his well being, he had to attend school. Jeremy and Zoriah seemed ecstatic to be entering such a prestigious school. He would leave them to their nice little school but their shared past and a promise made long ago didn't enable him. "I believe we need to find our dorms first" Zoriah finally replied.

"Hell yeah we gots a place to live" Jeremy burst out.

Alduin gave a frustrating deep sigh, "Ah, it is right here" Zoriah removed his eyes from his scroll's screen. The dorm door seemed to be like every other door, "Alright we need to unpack now" Zoriah opened the door.

The room was empty except for the three beds that had there own covers already. An enormous smile spread throughout Jeremy's face he kicked off his shoes and took a leap towards one of the beds. He threw his luggage at the side of his bed, Zoriah at once started to unpack his belongings. Alduin threw his duffel bag and his military case which contained his spare cuffs. "I am going out" Alduin opened the dorm room.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere call me if you need anything Zoriah" Aludin left closing the door he looked down at his steel cuffs. He activated them the outer metal opened showing a display of similar colored daggers. He activated the metal hatch to close it and left to wonder around.

* * *

"Where do you think he left to?" Jeremy asked laying down on his bed.

"Probably he will be wondering around looking for sections where the enemy might ambush again." Zoriah took out a book from his bag.

"I can't believe he made us leave last time"

"We were out numbered and he thought he was slowing us down. Damn Dust to Dust Corp. still hunting us down. You know one day we have to leave Jeremy"

"I know it is just good to have a place to stay and not continuing to move around like we did." Jeremy yawned and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_'Crap I think I am lost' _Alduin scanned the area he was lost in. He didn't want to call Zoriah to help him. _'Oh well I guess I must continue onwards'_ each room seemed to be a sparing arena. Some rooms were either filled with other students or empty and dark.

Sudden gun shots rang out throughout the hallway, "The hell!" Alduin jumped releasing two daggers each thumb pressing firmly on the grind of the blade. No one around him seemed to have to fired the shots, _'the sound must of carried off from an arena'. _

"Ahhh man I am tired sis" a familiar voice popped out from a door.

Alduin found himself stuck in a predicament he never wanted to be in. _'Damn it today is just isn't my day'. _He tried to dodging the blonde and Red Hood next to her within the crowd. Moving fluidly around the crowd, making sure he didn't bump into no one. In which he did will cause in his detection. "Hey isn't that one of the new transfer students" someone pointed out.

Many of the students noticed, "Hey it's you from the hospital. I need to talk to you." the blonde yelled. Alduin turned checking the distance between him and the two. Something as off the Red Hood was dashing extremely fast he found it difficult to keep his eyes with her movement.

"Crap, Crap, Crap" Alduin kept repeating to himself while trying to outrun them both. In the panic he ran into a sparring arena. The lights flashed Alduin scanned the room to find the only people around were himself, the blonde, and Red Hood.

"Hey you probably don't know me but I am Yang Xiao Long" she said "And this is my sister Ruby Rose. I believe you already met." she added

"I don't we believe we met" Alduin said suspiciously.

"You don't remember I am the one that found you, Alduin" Ruby fiddled around.

"How do you know my name?"

"You told me in Emerald Forest"

"I don't remember everything is just a blur"

"Back at the hospital when you used your semblance. What was it if you don't mind me asking ?" Yang asked

"My semblance allows me to manipulate the vectors of force directly and indirectly. Also I thank you for saving my life Ruby" Alduin gave a slight bow in her direction keeping his head still looking at her. Two amethyst glowing circles caught Yang's attention. A bit faint but she can barely make out the shape of the circle. His hood prevented most of his facial features difficult to see.

"That's cool like telekinesis" Ruby easily amazed. Alduin looked in her direction, "Something like that. Yes. If you don't mind me I am in a hurry please excuse me." As he was about to make a hasty escape Yang called out once again. "Why do you cover your face with a hood? What are you hiding?"

"Heh it's nothing I just like the feeling of having wearing a hood" He joked and left.

* * *

Zoriah laid on his bed reading a book about forging weapons while ignoring the outside world. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing I was just having a little chat with the people who saved me. The blonde's name is Yang while Red Hood is Ruby." Alduin walked up at the side of Zoriah's bed. "I believe they noticed something about me especially Yang" he added.

"Hmmm...did she see your eyes?"

Alduin pulled down his hood revealing moppy silver hair. At times the hair will get in the way of his eyes. What stood out the most was the color of his eyes, dark brown but in the outer ring of the pupal was an unnatural color of amethyst. A scar ran down from his upper lip to his lower lip, in an angle. "Maybe it was your eyes. It does tend to...ummm...glow in the dark a bit." Zoriah stated.

"Jeremy knocked out?" Alduin changed the subject. Zoriah nodded, "He needs the rest for tomorrow we start class." he added. Alduin moved on his own bed slowly relaxing his mind. Drifting into his slumber and back into his nightmares of the past.

* * *

Blood stained his hands but he felt no fear instead he was hollow in the inside. The body of a boy about his age laid on the ground unmoving. A puddle of his own blood slowly grew and expanded. "Hmm interesting it seems his semblance is maturing rather quickly this is amazing." a voice came from behind. A scientist taking notes quickly jotted something down on a clipboard. "What do you want to do with the this child, Dr. Astor" he asked.

"Hmm...Take him to the experiment room I want to run some test" A man with an accent replied. Alduin looked at him his eyes were hollow nothing can be seem in them not even a hint of hope.


	4. Sparring Day

** Hey guys I really hoped you enjoyed the last chapter and I also hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I am also extremely sorry about the to much dialogue I am setting things, sorry again. Also I hope you guys are having a great day or night I don't your time zones.**

* * *

"Hey wake up! You lazy sack!" Zoriah yelled at Jeremy. Jeremy remained asleep not even lifting an eye. "Leave him" Alduin laid on a wall wearing the school uniform over the dress shirt he wore a black hoodie.

"Don't tell me that you are going to wear the hood?" Zoriah complained

"You got that right." Alduin grinned.

"You know that the teachers will ask you to put it down."

"They can try"

"That's great in the first day you are going to fight with the teachers." Zoriah continued to try to wake Jeremy up but failed at every attempt. Alduin signed, "Here let me see". He walked up to Jeremy and slapped his face. "OUCH!" Jeremy jumped out of bed landing on the floor. "What was that floor?"

"For not waking up. Now get ready Zoriah here wants to go to school." Aludin opened the door with his left hand while the right pulled the hood over his head.

"They have a mess hall here right" Zoriah straightened up

"Yeah saw it yesterday when I was walking around. That's where you will see me" Alduin left the two alone. Zoriah looked at Jeremy tirelessly, "Get ready we have school"

"Fine fine...have you seen my uniform." Jeremy smiled, Zoriah sighed.

* * *

This was a great morning for Alduin he got to walk alone to the mess hall instead of waiting for both of them. He wasn't a creature of habit but he did enjoy being alone the most. It helped him swim in his thoughts no one really he knew complained.

"Hey Alduin" Ruby's voice snapped him out of his deep thoughts.

"Ummmm...Hello" He greeted with a sleepy yawn.

"I am glad that you made it here in time if you came later they will not feed you until lunch."

"Thanks for the advice" Alduin finished through the line. He picked the table secluded from the rest. Zoriah and Jeremy made it fifteen minutes after he did. Not knowing Ruby had followed him he continued through his way to the table. "Why are we going to this table?" She asked.

Alduin jumped. "I prefer seclusion" he replied quickly.

"Come on follow me" She urged pointing at a table where Yang another group of people he didn't know.

"Hahaha poor Alduin is getting dragged around." Jeremy laughed grabbing a tray.

"I, personally think that he needs a friend like Ruby." Zoriah argued

"Haha you think that antisocial will change. He has been this way since we met him."

"We will see" Zoriah whispered to himself. The two went to where Aludin was sitting. He looked miserable in between Yang and Ruby, a pale haired and fair skinned girl joined them. She seemed to be the uptight rich people Zoriah heard that enters the school sometimes. Yang sat next to a girl with a pale complexion, similar to Ruby. She has long,wavy black hair, her eyes a amber color which are complemented by a light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends which gives her a slight catlike appearance. She seemed to be indulged in reading a book.

"Ugh Yang stopped eating like a savage" the pale women said in disgust.

"Weiss you need you need to live a little." she replied having some bacon bits in the corner of her mouth. Jeremy couldn't stop but chuckle at the scene unfolding, "And who are you three" Weiss annoyed. Alduin ignored her, "I am Jeremy K. Harrein" Jeremy snickered.

"Well if we are doing introductions I might as well join, I am Blake Belladonna." Blake announced not lifting her eyes out of the book.

"Zoriah Abell"

"You mean Armstrong" Alduin smiled. Zoriah squinted at him, "You know I hate that nickname Alduin Solemn". Zoriah snapped.

* * *

"Hello there students we have three new transfer students. Please welcome Zoriah Abell, Jeremy Harrein, and Aludin Solemn" Ms. Goodwitch presented, "And Aludin could you please remove your hoodie."

Alduin did nothing he just ignored her. "Did you not hear me Mr. Solemn?"

"Sorry teach but I have to refuse"

"Very well then you shall be the first to spar the rest may be seated." Zoriah and Jeremy followed what Ms. Goodwitch said. "Yang please come forth" GoodWitch gestured. By the look of her face Aludin can tell she is more than ready, cracking her knuckles. This time Aludin won't be borrowing Jeremy's weapon for he has his own weapon with him at the ready, he remembered she is a fighting type like Zoriah. That will mean she will have quick movements and enormous physical strength.

"Okay class today these two will show how to use Aura effectively and efficiently" she walked down the isle where she met Yang.

"Let's continue our fight from before." she smiled.

Alduin pulled out two six half inch daggers from his seven inch cuffs. Standing in a defense position, Yang connected both her fists together within impact the gauntlets formed. A small faint grin formed in the corner of Alduin's face in his defense stance he threw the dagger on his left hand towards at her. As expected she blocked the attack. Yang began her pursuit towards her opponent, Alduin crouched having his left palm on contact with the ground. A loud shot was fired Yang redirected herself for an opening. Jumping in the air she punched the air another loud blast shot out from her metal hand. Alduin tried desperately to move away from the blast but he knew he wasn't fast enough instead he changed the vector. He redirected the fiery doom onto his collar bone the force sent him spiraling in the middle of the arena. Most of the hoodie was obliterated the hood was in tatters which slowly fell off his face. "Damn" he muttered. Alduin removed the now uncomfortable hoodie. Everybody seemed to be in the edge of there seats except for Jeremy and Zoriah. Jeremy was playing around with his scroll. Zoriah watched taking mental notes on the fight. "The hell" someone spoke out.

"What's with his eyes?" Another student spoke out "It looks scary" the same voice added.

Alduin stomped his left foot on the ground using his semblance to retrieve his thrown dagger. "What are you waiting for" Alduin asked, "Aren't we fighting". He combined both daggers metal formed, contracted, and reassembled creating a short one handed blade. Yang used her weapon moving with great speed and moving erratically, Aldiun noticed she rarely made contact with the ground. _'Interesting' _Alduin thought rushing at Yang. As both were closing the gap between each other Aludin prepared to swing his blade. Yang blocked his tilted swing with a right over hand block. With her left hand she punched Aluin, he countered it with the side of his cuffs. Monstrous vibrations came from Alduin's cuffs to Yang's gauntlets causing her fingertips to become numb. She quickly spun around trying to take his head with a high spin kick. Alduin barely ducked in time a second kick came at him disarming him from his blade. The sword jabbed into the wall behind him.

"That sucks" he said. Yang rushed in for a punch Alduin yet again blocked, Yang simultaneously shot a blast. The flame did little to no damage the force was repelled barely fazing him. Yang retreated with a back flip, swinging her right leg in a arc. Taking Alduin's under chin he was sent tumbling backwards, Jeremy whistled.

"That will be enough." Goodwitch intervened. "As you can see both of these two performed greatly. They have effectively used their aura, in which resulted in both still having enough energy to still fight, class dismissed"

Jeremy made his way to Alduin, "Damn dude you got served a can of wupp-ass".

* * *

"Sir, my resources state that the three experiments that escaped five years ago have enrolled in Beacon Academy." A man with military issued black clad armor which glistened purple with the light.

"Thank you Agent Grant." A scientist walked up to his window, peering through the city of Vale, "Bring them back by any means necessary."


	5. Dreams

"Ow, I can do it myself Ruby" Alduin urged trying to escape her.

"Please let me do it" Ruby urged trying to clean his injuries.

"He is right, he not a child let him to it himself" Weiss burst with annoyance

"You know, she isn't going to stop until you let her" Yang laughed.

Alduin admitted defeat letting Ruby to bandage him up. Two defeats in the same day, Alduin was not having such an easy week. The whole time Jeremy was laughing at him.

Jeremy looked around everyone was present except Blake "Yang where is Blake" he asked with interest.

"Blake is sometimes in the library. I have to drag out at times" She smiled. With that Jeremy rushed out of the infirmary.

* * *

"Whatcha readin" Jeremy came out of nowhere. Blake didn't remove her eyes from the book, "A textbook"

"Well of course whats the title of the book" trying to make the conversation longer.

"You know the textbook you got for professor Port's class."

"Ooh yeah I don't read much" he laughed, "Can you help me with academics. Zoriah makes it more boring and I know I will fail my classes but for some reason I care." he added. Blake sighed a bit slowly making her decision. "Fine I can do Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays."

* * *

Alduin slowly closed the door of the infirmary. It was pointless to send him here to check his wounds. Then again no one knows what was done to him, the chemicals the damn monsters that call themselves doctors injected him with made his healing ten percent faster than a normal humans. Normally he will refuse any help but there is something that Ruby. _'Something indeed'_ he thought will a smirk.

"Alduin you free?" Yang leaned on the wall of the hall.

"What you need?"

"Back in the hospital...the doctor was giving me a report. And well he said that thirty eight percent of your body is covered with scar tissue. Also that you have three factors that never healed properly." She seemed worried. Alduin could tell that she wasn't her jokingly person right now. He shifted putting most of his weight on one foot then on the other. Slowly buying time to create a perfect lie, she doesn't need to know the hell you were in.

"I go to Emerald Forest a lot" He lied. Yang looked at him judging the reply with doubt.

"Interesting because he said that twenty six percent was caused my surgical equipment."

Alduin chuckled a bit slowly turning away from her, "The least you know about me and my brothers...the better." He replied trying to make it a warning not to look deep for answers because in the end if she will finds them, she won't like it.

* * *

Zoriah took an airship out of the school into the city of Vale sightseeing everything in Vale was lively. Faunus and human walked the same streets he didn't see any disputes yet. Then again he recently arrived in this city not everything in the world is perfect. He just bought a few things from the Dust shop, a shopping bag in tow. _'Hmm how am I going to upgrade my weapons' _Zoriah trailed into thought. He mistakenly turned into a alley.

"Well, well if it isn't Zoriah" a voice came from the dark.

"Who are you?" he steadied himself for an attack.

A black clad figure emerged from the shadows, Zoriah dropped the bag slowly twisting his wrists revealing metallic gray five inch cuffs. His was shorter than Alduin's but thicker and heavier, in the sides vents produced steam. Metal engulfed his fingers the cuffs sliding upwards the metal reached his elbows. Looking more like medieval gauntlets rather than a the fighting equipment that Yang uses. The figure stood still, unmoving waiting, analyzing Zoriah.

"I am here to take you back home" he voiced "home" with great emphasis.

"I am not going to back to that hell." Zoriah prepared for an attack.

Memories filled his head he remembered himself being taken away from his home. He parents were murdered not attacked by Grimm the company orchestrated everything. In the beginning he believed he was the only one but later found out there were more children taken. The children were only able to see one another during class or break. He remembers the most feared one in the entire facility, Alduin, he was there before Zoriah. It took a while to become friends they both fought one another constantly.

"No?" the figured asked

"No" Zoriah repeated lunging in for a punch. The clad figure reacted with great speed. Side stepping on the left flank of Zoriah, striking his rib cage, the punch was no use. Zoriah used his semblance to fortify his torso to take minimal damage from physical attacks.

"I see your semblance is to fortify objects" the figure laughed jumping on top of a building's ledge. "I am Grant, trust me Zoriah I will return"

* * *

Everything in the moring, peaceful bliss Alduin sat in the courtyard watching Weiss try to obliterate Jeremy. He couldn't hear what remark Jeremy said to her due to that he had his headphones on. Weiss used a lot of her pentagrams trying to blast him while he did nothing but run around crying for help. A warm cup of coffee wrapped around his hands. Finally he met someone who wants to obliterate Jeremy when he makes his weird and pointless replies. The downside was that Weiss tends to be a bit bitchy with a large ego.

"Aludin help" Jeremy yelled breathlessly. The cry wasn't heard with noise canceling ear cushion. "Ruby help"

Alduin squinted reading Jeremy's lips, _'Ruby?' _He repeated in his head. Looking around he noticed her exactly right next to. _'I am getting too relaxed here no one used to sneak up on me.' _his mind raced. She two had headphones on . Alduin couldn't help but grinning.

"Ahhhhh! Someone please" Jeremy ran passed the bench where Ruby and Alduin were stationed. His eyes slowly felt heavy drifting to sleep, lately he has been having nightmares he hasn't slept for days.

The cafeteria was made with concrete walls, every corner was either an azure blue, gray, or chrome. The benches were even a chrome metal, no variety color was present except the food. The few other children flinched or cowered in fear they must have heard the story of him nearly beating the last bully who thought himself tough to death. In the far corner was his bench no one touched, secluded from the rest the only place he can think without being interrupted while eating the crap they call food. Today is Biscuits which were cold and a bit stale, cold corn kernel, a hard small loaf which he presumed was meat loaf, and apple juice the only thing that wasn't disappointing.

"I heard we are having another group of kids" a guard passed by. Alduin paced himself slower to his bench.

"Yeah the Doc needs more subjects. So far the only subject that survives those experiments is that one kid" his friend replied not knowing he was passing by him.

Yet another group of kids that will suffer and die in the hands of these "Doctors". Hate bellowed inside his heart that once knew other emotions but now he only has anger and hate. They took everything from him except his memories of his family.

Once he reached his bench he placed the tray of food on the table. Engravings of were clawed throughout the metal. Words of hate and sorrow scratched on the surface. Alduin scratched these words using a piece of shrapnel he pulled out from some piping he then sharpened it on the concrete. He hurriedly ate his food so he can't taste. Right after he took some time scratching on the surface, "I'll kill you all". It was a promise he made when his family and everyone he cared were killed. Soon, he felt that soon he will have his revenge on those who did this to him, he will make them suffer. A devilishly grin rose in the corner of his mouth, "Hey kid! If you are done then get out" The same guard who was talking about him with his friend motioned to the door. He didn't want trouble right now he left dumping the his trash in a large can and left.

Each child that survived stage three was appointed an instructor on who taught them fighting. Thinking on how they were appointed they chose by personality and physical properties. Alduin's instructor, Averick, was a man with an average build, always wearing the navy blue uniform of Dust to Dust Corp. Alduin could tell that in his early years he spent most of the time under the sun. Hazel eyes shown brightly, unlike most of the instructors which eyes were impatient. He never kept to the short hair code. His light brown hair was rarely neat showing signs of bedhead. Ten instructors shared the same training facility, looked more like a huge gym with different obstacle courses.

"You ready to do some exercises" he asked looking at the other children who already started. "I know you hate it but having a strong body will save you someday." he added. Alduin signed

Having to do these things daily tired someone out. Not only did he have do to these training sessions but he also had a class. The same instructors who train them taught them. Once the training was over Averick and Alduin walked outside onto the roof. Emerald Forest, lush green everywhere yet deadly. Grimm roamed the forest so why put the facility here couldn't they just build it somewhere else.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Averick asked looking down at Alduin. He didn't reply just took a few more steps further. Out in the distance Alduin can make out a black consuming the forest. Making its way quickly to them, "We have to run!" He shouted to Averick.

"Run from what"

As Alduin urged Averick to run the darkness finally made its way to them. Alduin found himself on a strapped tightly. Different types of syringes laid on a platform next to him, "Okay due to further studies these chemicals can't be mixed with anesthesia in the body." A doctor appeared holding a syringe which contained a purplish substance.

"No don't put that in me" He yelled

"This substance can make you stronger." The doctor seemed not to hear him. The syringe slowly entered his bloodstream. Pushing the mechanism the chemical released caused and instant reaction. Alduin screamed in pained, blood slowly streamed out of his nose, mouth, eyes, and fingertips. The man who injected him didn't faze at this reaction. Instead he took notes of the experiences he was seeing, "Interesting I injected many children with the same chemical all of them had the same effect. But you, Alduin, the chemical is destroying and reconstructing your body."

"Hey! Alduin you wake up!" he heard Zoriah in the distance.

"What the hell is happening" yelled Yang

Quickly opening his eyes, Alduin jumped taking a dagger out of his right cuff. He took down Ruby placing the grind of the dagger on her throat. "Don't touch me" he yelled.

"Alduin calm down! She is not your enemy, your safe now" Yang urged.

No response came from Alduin, he slumped back into unconsciousness landing next to Ruby. "What the hell was that" Demaned Yang looking at Zoriah.

The cool wind passed gently moving the fallen leaves that landed on ground. The wind felt briskly on his face. Looking at Alduin, whose head laid on Ruby's lap caressingly she stroking through his hair.

"I am not sure" Zoriah looked at her eyes

"Don't lie! First was finding him in Emerald Forest. Next, discovering that thirty eight percent of his body is body is covered with scar tissue." Yang pointed at Alduin, "Then you and Jeremy over here appeared." she listed.

"I know about that but I didn't know that he had post traumatic stress." Zoriah growled.

Zoriah took a moment to look around, he hadn't yelled angrily at them before.

"I am sorry" he whispered. He walked up to Alduin, "Excuse me Ruby I will take him."

She remained silent, before she let him go she seemed to whisper something in his ear. Zoriah slung him over his right shoulder without any effort. Jeremy understanding the atmosphere followed Zoriah.

"You alright Ruby?" Yang asked

"Yeah I am fine trust me" She replied

"Good. Those three are hiding something and I will find out what"


	6. Secrets Unfolded

**Hey I hope everyone found the last chapter interesting. I hope you will this chapter interesting as well.**

* * *

Alduin kept mumbling in his sleep who knew he hasn't been sleeping for days. Zoriah found it surprising that Alduin has post traumatic stress the question is, how long has he had it? One thing for sure about Alduin is that Ruby will change him. Problems bombarded Zoriah everywhere in his head. Alduin was correct eventually they would have to leave. He moved around together but leaving Beacon Academy seemed to sadden him the most. Jeremy laid on his bed with a bad sleeping position. Zoriah smiled wishing he had such ignorance, like the saying went; ignorance is bliss.

Ozpin shuffled through papers while walking to his office with . "Miss. Goodwitch tomorrow can you bring the three here"

"If I may ask why you want them?" Goodwitch countered with a reply.

"I believe that the new Dust to Dust Corp. is working with the White Fang"

"You don't need to bring them" Yang voice interrupted, "I want to do it myself" he added. Remembering one of the three talking about a company with hate.

"Hmm that's interesting but Yan-"

"I will do it alone and that's final" she cut Ozpin's off.

"Well then there is a small open window tonight. You are only to infiltrate and confirm my suspensions of the two fractions working together that's it."

"Got it" Yang will check if there are any connections related to the three.

* * *

The night air was crisp on the ledge of a building, a small breeze slightly picked up her blonde hair from her shoulders. No matter what she will find out their little secret. Everything seemed normal just a company exporting and importing goods in crates. The only thing that seemed odd was the amount of security. In the past twenty minutes she counted about a dozen. The guard slowly multiplied by two every six minutes, something was in the works. Her instincts told her wait a bit longer.

It wasn't long before a truck appeared as it stopped a figure popped out of the passengers seat wearing the White's Fang apparel, _'Good they will be distracted'. _She quietly jumped off the ledge going around back meeting two guards by surprise. "Hey guys" she waved.

"Who are you don't move" one yelled prompting his gun towards her.

"That's rude" in an instant she knocked the guards unconscious. She had to locate the server room. If they had any information it will be within the files in the servers. Making her way she couldn't notice different types of ominous looking chemicals in the scientific wing. With curiosity she enter a room a huge glass window displayed the lab. Complicated algorithms automatically ran down three computer screens side by side each other. Each chemical laid horizontally neatly in small canisters. In the midsection of these canisters were small glass allowing the radiant colors to show. Each had a different name written under it in black bold letters. Luckily on the far wall a map of the complex was posted, "Bingo" Yang smiled. The server room was highlighted as a light gray color on the map. She made her way out happily knowing the server was extremely close.

Entering the server room a blast of cold air washed through Yang's body. She didn't know the room would be this cold. She needed to hurry it wouldn't take long for everyone to notice her presence. Advancing to a monitor she quickly typed the names, Alduin Solemn, Zoriah Abell, and Jeremy Herrin. Nothing came up from the search. She desperately tried other searches; experiments, and human experiments. Unfortunately she received the same outcome of no results found. She grunted with anger she tried typing a final different variable but only got the chance of typing "Ad" before her pinky accidentally pushing the enter button. Within seconds the computer screen was filled with different reports and scientific data. _Observations of AL-X1 shows him portraying high amounts of rage and violence. At times guards are needed to restrain him and send him back to his room, _she read. _'Who is this AL-X1? What does the four letters mean?' _she thought. Without any hesitation she pulled out a sixty four gigabyte flash drive quickly inserting it into the USB port. She downloaded all the she discovered quickly looking at the extensions that were connected to the "AD-X1" files. Eight similar letters were displayed, "ZH-X2" and "JY-X3". She took that data as well looking over her shoulder to see if anyone sneaked in the room.

Adrenaline coursed throughout her body, she wanted to run out. She needed to be calm or else she will reveal herself. Upon escaping unseen she turned around taking a few pictures and videos of the trade between the White Fang and Dust to Dust Corp. She sighed, "I can't forget Ozpin's evidence."

"You know I can't leave you with that data" A voice surprised Yang. She looked up a figure with black clad armor stood a few feet in front of her. The armor glistened a light purple color from the moonlight. His vizor obscured any facial detail hiding his complete identity. He carried two black batons one on each side of his hips. Slowly his right hand reached towards the baton Yang side stepped to the left quickly using her momentum of the right leg she struck with a jumping spin kick. The man moved fluidly around her swinging his left baton directly onto her ribcage. Reacting Yang moved her elbow straight canceling his attack the figure chuckled. As if knowing her next move the man round housed her making contact with her back. Yang was sent spiraling, quickly getting back on her feet she fired a projectile. The man tumbled backwards, finding him open Yang shot out a couple more rounds into him while moving closer.

"Take this!" She yelled punching him on the face sending falling off the ledge of the roof.

* * *

"Ah my brain hurts" Jeremy complainted.

"Well you want to get good grades in class don't you" Blake pestered

"It's so late too"

"We would have been done much faster if you weren't busy with Weiss."

Jeremy was astonished that Blake never asked anything of the incident that had happened hours ago which seemed like it happened seconds ago. He knew Blake had questions though she never asked. The day had become late the library is completely deserted. Most likely everyone is at there dorms sleeping. _'I will follow you to hell'_ he thought squinting directly at Blake.

"What are you staring at."

"Nothing" Jeremy laughed.

"I told you didn't I Armstrong. We need to leave now!" Alduin urged.

"No Alduin listen" Zoriah argued. "I am tired of running we must make a last stand."

Alduin paced back and forth his right hand holding his chin deep in thought. His military grade trench coat's tail followed his quick movements. Clearly Alduin still needed to rest more but bags under his eyes seemed to clear a bit. "You might be tired of running. But this Grant who knows what he is truly capable of doing." Alduin continued.

Jeremy entered the room placing his textbooks on top of his bed with a sigh of relief. "Jeremy aren't you tired of running away from Dust to Dust Corp." Zoriah asked.

"To tell the truth I really am though the only reason I keep running is because you guys know whats best. Why?" He asked tired. Zoriah gave the same explanation he gave to Alduin. While to two spoke Alduin leaned on the wall waiting until it was over popping Ore-Pixs gum in his mouth. His favorite flavor from the gum complany is "Apple Remix".

"Zoriah is right" Jeremy suddenly talked.

"Great you and Armstrong are always do rash things." Alduin waved his hand.

Everyone remained silent no knowing who will talk first. Zoriah might have been the smartest of the group. Alduin is the strongest while Jeremy remained the agile one but that might be enough. "You really want to fight" Alduin asked

Both of the brothers nodded in unison, "You know I want to Al" Zoriah called him by his old nickname he hasn't heard in quite a while.

"Fine" Alduin sighed. "I am always the minority" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Yang wasted no time finding a computer and inserting the USB drive into the port. The computer screen was empty within a few seconds it opened the files she had copied. There were more files on AD-X1 and ZH-X2 than there were on JY-X3. An interesting fact on these files the all mentioned "modified semblance", what did that meant? Yang found a file that had an extra attachment upon clicking it a video started. A man with a white lab cloak lingered around someone much smaller, a child, that was restrained on a clean metallic table. The scientist blocked the head of the child. "This is amazing X1! Do you know what you semblance does?" He said

"No" a small voice came out.

"Your semblance can do great things indeed." he laughed moving away from the child now heading towards syringes with different chemicals. The boy had familiar moppy dark brown hair with strains of silver running down. His eyes seemed normal no unnatural just dark brown eyes. She swears she seen a face like this kid's before but more different.

"Yes, yes your semblance is great but what if we accelerate it. Mature it instead of waiting until you get older. You might be able to do tremendous or possibly godly things later on." He hypothesized while flicking the side of a needle. The child could do nothing but squirm around with little results.

"Don't worry the pain should subside very quickly." he added upon injecting him with a thick azure blue liquid that contained amethyst colored shiny shards. Within seconds his body started to shake erratically. Blood slowly started to escape from his nose, mouth, ears, eyes, and fingertips. Screams of agony filled the room the scientist took notes on his clipboard. "Interesting the chemical was a poison to the other subjects destroying their bodies. But you the chemical is destroying your body but in the same time it is reconstructing the damaged tissue." The video cut off within a second it showed a different scenery. Yang could do nothing but cover her mouth in astonishment. Tears of fell felling sad for the child that is going through hell.

The same child back faced the camera his hair contained small patches of silver hair. Around him laid multiple of different weights that are impossible for any human adult let alone a child to carry. Over the intercom spoke the same scientist, "Okay try to move these weights without any direct contact." He rose both hands simultaneously all of the weights began to shake. One by one all of the weights rose orbiting around him. He flicked his right hand sending a two hundred pound weight crashing through a observation window.

"Damn he is loosing it! Someone subdue him!" the scientist ordered.

Guards rushed inside the room having weapons at the ready. The orbiting weights expanded their circumference crashing into the camera toppling it over. Shutting off the camera. A few seconds past Yang started to wonder if the video has ended slowly exiting the video viewer the screen turned white.

Every part of the room was white the child looked older in his teenage years so it appeared. His patches of silver hair has gotten bigger slowly consuming the brown hair he once retained. He sat on a chair, eyes closed he wore a white straight jacket. Yet again the same scientist lingered around him seeming anger towards him. The teenager bore a calm straight face in the corner of his mouth Yang saaw a hint of a grin.

"Why did you do it?" Asked the man impatiently.

"Did what?" he smurked

"Killing that child what was going through your mind" the scientist's voice had a hint of anger.

"Oh that, well I thought it was fun" he chuckled

"You know you stay will in this cell wearing that jacket for two weeks" the scientist left.

As he left the teenager quickly opened his eyes displaying the ring of amethyst. His eyes shown anger with a mixture of insanity within them, "You know what I'll kill everyone in here! I'll keep you alive so I can find your little precious girlie and make her suffer in front of your eyes!" he yelled. Right after his threat he dropped his head looking down hair hanged down slightly swaying. He began to chuckle that slowly turned into a laugh filled with insanity.

Yang couldn't believe what she was watching, it was Alduin he was completely different when he was younger. AD-X1 is indeed Alduin Solemn that lived in the dorm next to hers. Could be that the other subjects are Jeremy and Zoriah?

"Hey sis Weiss wants me to study" Ruby's voice made Yang jump a bit. She quickly shut off the screen. "Man she needs to relax" Yang joked

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked seeming interested.

"Nothing much" Yang replied.

* * *

A knock came from outside the maple wood door. "Come in"

"Dr. Jefferson I can to ask you when will we really strike." Grant entered.

"In time Grant we just a few more days to check your vitals on the chemical that we injected into your body." the doctor replied calmly.


	7. A Day in Town

**Hello guys I hope you are finding the story more interesting as every secret unfolds. **

* * *

Like always Professors Port's class consisted of him getting side tracked on one of his many stories of the past. On how he defeated a pack of Beowolves and a pair of Ursas in the same time. Everyone was present except for Zoriah and Alduin, Jeremy started to doze off into his slumber. His studies with Blake sometimes drained him completely.

"And that my students is how I fought off the Grimm" Profs. Port smiled. The bell rang dismissing the class.

"Freedom" yelled Jeremy running out leaving to his dorms.

Upon entering he was greeted with Zoriah and Alduin planning strategies for if they get attacked within Beacon. Alduin's dreams seemed to stay in the same condition on the other hand Zoriah continuously forced him to sleep. None of the two left the room since the incident with Alduin.

"Hey guys the teachers have been asking about you guys" Jeremy interrupted.

"We will be in classes tomorrow tell them that Armstrong had explosive diarrhea and have a cold." Alduin looked at Zoriah mischievously. Zoriah lunged his left arm for a punch that never connected.

"Damn you and your vectors" Zoriah murmured.

* * *

Yesterday night was hell for Ruby, Weiss guarded her making sure Ruby didn't run off somewhere. Today she was with her team walking around town shopping and sightseeing. Yang always wanted to eat every time she smelled the scent of steak in the air. As they passed by a bakery Ruby without warning ran to the shop purchasing a huge bag of chocolate chip cookies. She offered some to the others who happily obliged.

"Don't eat all of them or you might get ruin your lunch." Yang laughed

"I know I will save some for later" Ruby bit into another cookie.

"I know a place where they have the best smoothies" Weiss offered

"What do you say Blake you wanna go" Yang asked knowing Ruby will always say "Yes" to anything sweet. Especially if it contained strawberries in any shape or form.

"Sure why not" Blake smiled. Yang locked arms with Blake's, "Alright! Lets go" she stamped onwards.

* * *

Jeremy's body was filled with joy today he was going downtown. He has been there before but only for a short while. Alduin on the other hand didn't show any hint of emotion. Zoriah stayed in Beacon to catch up on his studies in the library. He stayed looking outside the window of the airship listen to music with his headphones and chewing his apple remix Ore-Pixs flavored gum. Its extremely hard to tell what he is thinking. Not to mention that Jeremy never seen him smile before. Alduin only grins not once smiled completely there were times when Jeremy was little thought his face was broken.

"I want to get smoothies" Jeremy looked at Alduin.

"What?" Alduin slightly lifted his right headpiece.

"I said I want smoothies" he repeated

"Fine" Alduin sighed placing back the headpiece back.

As they arrived the town they both were greeted with the great architecture of the town. Every building had an elaborate design some had a floral design, others had a medieval texture to them. Alduin rested his headphones around his neck, his trench coat made him seem like a cyberpunk in Jeremy's eyes. He knew why Alduin tagged along he just didn't say. Alduin was getting something for Ruby as an apology also a little something for Yang who is protective of her little sister.

"Let go to the grocery store" Alduin started to walk

"Why?" Jeremy followed placing his hands behind his head.

"I need more gum this time I have enough money to buy in bulk."

When Alduin said, '_in bulk_' he actually meant it. He carried two industrial boxes of Ore-Pixs apple remix flavored gum. "Now we go get smoothies as promised" he said.

The place they arrived was called "Dephi's" the building was made of brick. The front door had an elaborate flowery design of flowers bending and twisting making it elegant. Upon entering everyone stared at Alduin holding the two industrial boxes. He didn't he just continued on to a waitress that appeared to be a bunny faunas.

"How many in your party he asked"

"Two" Alduin replied politely.

"Okay we have a table open please this way"

They made way passed a small bar and a couple of tables Jeremy can see around the good food the diner has to offer. _'Maybe I should get something to eat'_ he thought. "Alduin, Jeremy is that you" he heard Yang's voice.

Alduin quickly turned to his surprise it was team RWBY everybody had there own table. "Hey guys" Jeremy greeted

"Hi" Alduin responded

"Come join us" Yang invited

The two brothers accepted the invitation, Jeremy more causally than Alduin. Jeremy sat next Blake obviously showing his admiration for her Alduin could do nothing but give a small sigh at the sight. Yet again he sat between Ruby and Yang. _'why does this always happen to me' _he thought.

He cleared his throat bowing his head slightly, "Team RWBY I am sincerely sorry of what I did yesterday."

Yang eyed Alduin, "Hey if you are really sorry buy us something. I want steak!" she replied happily.

In the end Alduin bought everyone something from the diner even though it was a bit pricy he didn't mind. Everything seemed to be going well no problems have arisen that he knew of.

* * *

Stacks of books filled the huge library table Zoriah looked at the stack for a hundredth time. _'I might have gone overboard' _He thought.

He had a habit of tinkering more with his weapons, War Machine, he added many components and also removed many. Reading these books might give him a new idea to construct. He created his weapon from scratch it was an extension of himself, he devoted himself to improving it.

In the future the war against Dust to Dust Corporation will begin Zoriah can only hope that everyone in Beacon don't get caught up in it. This is their fight not everyone's. In order to prevent that he knew that Alduin was right they needed to leave to keep the war away. Zoriah sighed he had lost himself in thought, slowly operating on his cuffs. They completely agreed to stop running and fight, nothing will be the same.

* * *

Leaving the diner "I never asked you this before. Where are you guys from?" Yang asked

"I am from a small village just outside Vale called Wolves Landing" Alduin replied

"I am from Vale" Jeremy smiled proudly.

Alduin popped a piece of gum offering everyone a piece. "Where Zoriah from" Yang asked intrigued with the flavor.

"I believe he is from a bigger village from me but I don't know where but it is called Hearth Stone"

Jeremy seemed to have a conversation with Blake something he recently learned form class. Weiss joined in at times acting high and mighty towards the new student. Alduin could do nothing but feel sorry for Weiss at times because Jeremy would come back to her with a comeback. Which tended to be rather a bit harsh and snappy.

Yang completely saw Alduin in a new light she never knew that someone could overcome so much. The things that they have done to him are to horrible to explain. No one should live like such but questions ran through her mind. How is here in front of her now?

As the day darkened the group caught an airship back to Beacon. Jeremy fell asleep instantly due to a food coma. Alduin in total chewed about thirty pieces of gum. "I think you have a problem with gum" Weiss lectured

"Helps me with stress" Alduin put on a street face

Zoriah began to walk out of the library the only sound in the hallway is his pure metal shoes. Jeremy and Alduin should be arriving soon or just barely entering the school based on his calculations. He hoped they all have more time to prepare for an attack. Grant seemed like a formidable and should not be underestimated of his power capabilities are unknown for now. His identity are also unknown he can be anywhere without being noticed.

As Zoriah entered the dorm he saw Alduin carrying two enormous industrial boxes of his favorite gum. Trying to figure out a place to keep them in. While Jeremy laid on his bed snoring drooling on the pillow.

"Good night" Zoriah kicked his shoes off setting them aside of his bed.

"Yeah, see yeah" murmured Alduin

* * *

Successfully waiting for Zoriah to fall asleep wasn't an easy feat, he reads books before falling asleep. If the book is of great interest of him it will take more time to fall into slumber. Not wanting to bump into someone in the hallways Alduin sneaked through the window. Climbing upwards carefully placing his hands inside small crevices within the wall. Slowly reaching a small platform enough to sustain him. Alduin sat on the ledge his feet hanging off, a small breeze ran through his hair. Slowly reaching for his pocket taking a small photo he peered through the moonlight. Within the picture shown the past, a happier past when all was fine with his family was still alive. Tomorrow will be the anniversary of their death he never told anyone. A tear shed down his face sadness and grief filled his heart Alduin tried to hold the tears from falling. But failed he rubbed away the tears that were immediately replaced with more.

_'I will see you soon'_

Alduin began to heavily cough clasping his mouth with his right hand trying to contain it. As the episode ended he desperately gasping for oxygen refilling his lungs. He laid on his back his breathing has slowly to calm he stared onto the sky watching the stars. Slowly Alduin brought up his right hand to examine. Crimson speckles glittered his palm in the moonlight "Soon he will meet again" he whispered into the night.


	8. Tag Team Match

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't uploaded anything lately. I have been busy with school and such, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Also I had some help with this chapter from one of my friends. -CreepyNoodles**

* * *

As Ruby and the others walked into the classroom. The bell rang team RWBY took seats next to each other. Goodwitch started to speak, "Today we will be learning the importance of tag team fighting and how both partners can benefit from each others actions. What better way than having a team of close friends who have started off as enemy's will now risk themselves for each other. Also a pair of two young men that come from completely different back rounds. But are so close they might as well be brothers from birth. In today's match we will be observing Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee fight Zoriah Abell and Alduin Solemn. Will the combatants please step toward the battle arena."

"Ms. Goodwitch do you mind if Yang takes my place. I'm a little tired from last night Ruby kept me up watching videos about some mysterious viewings on new species of Grimm." Weiss complained.

"Those Grimm are real I tell you they're waiting for us to turn our backs so they can strike." Ruby countered.

"Please refrain from your conspiracies Ruby", said Goodwitch.

"I don't mind switching in for Weiss" Yang called out happily.

"Very well today we will see Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose fight Zoriah and Alduin. Let the Match commense!"

Ruby was tagged into battle as Alduin stepped in to the arena. Ruby released her scythe as Alduin's coal black cuffs released two daggers into his hands. Ruby began to pick up speed for an upper cut attack. Alduin blocked her attack by crossing his two daggers. Alduin stepped back Ruby got up tagging Yang into the fight by ordering Yang to grab onto the end of her scythe. Ruby launched her towards Alduin. He watched Yang fly towards him Zoriah held out his hand to Alduin. Holding hands with him, Alduin used his semblance causing Zoriah to be thrown over his head in an arch. Zoriah landed he quickly pushed a button on his gloves with his pinkies. His metal gauntlets extend up to his shoulders and his metal boots extended up to his thighs. With his metallic gray and black limb armor he blocked Yang's punch, with the diamond shaped shield on his shoulder. Near to Yang, Zoriah punched her sending her back a few inches. Zoriah was surprised when he saw Yang get up without a single bruise. She began to run towards him trying to return the favor aiming for his chest. He blocked the hit with his forearms the impact caused Zoriah to tumble back a bit. '_There's something different about her she seems stronger than a couple of seconds ago could this be her semblance. If so then I better be careful to just wear her out_" Zoriah thought. He broke out of thought as he heard Yang speak to him from behind.

"Your cute and strong but I'm hotter and stronger" she smirked.

Dodging her punch he jumped over her. As she turned around he replied "I have to admit you are attractive and strong. But I can get stronger and I can be dashing myself if I want" Zoriah smiled.

"Cocky bastard" Alduin whispered to himself overhearing their conversation.

"How can you get stronger?" she asked confused.

"I'll let you figure that out just like I had to figure out your semblance".

Right then something clicked inside of Yang, he did seem a bit more attractive after he said something mysterious. Zoriah ran towards Alduin seeing Yang distracted he tagged Alduin in. He and Alduin did a low five Zoriah whispered to Alduin about his theory on Yang's semblance and how she gets stronger every time she takes a hit and told him that he needs to restrain her and knock her out to stop her. Just then Yang tried to dive bomb Alduin as he entered the arena anticipating this Alduin used Zoriah's shoulders as support. He jumped up and kicked her on her stomach falling back she tagged Ruby in taking a breath. Zoriah now figured out how Yang and Ruby are matching with each others weapons. He called Alduin back and tagged in as Ruby was about to advance Yang calls her back. Zoriah stood still letting Yang run towards him as she reaches him he lets her punch him in the face and gets knocked out knowing Alduin has fight the two alone. "God damn it" Alduin signed "I can't believe he let himself get knocked out"  
As Alduin enters into the arena Yang tags out rubbing her wrist "Boy does Zoriah have a strong face".

He needed to get Ruby worn out so he would only have to worry about one person instead of two, he sented Ruby back using his semblance. He then slowly connected his two daggers to make a double edged bladed sword. While running towards Alduin, Ruby trips and falls slamming her head.

"Boom Head Shot!" yelled Jeremy. Blake and Yang carried Ruby to a bench.

"I can still fight you guys we only have one more opponent" Ruby protested.

"Just rest little sis I'll finish this off "

"Aw what but I'm fine I can still fight" Ruby replied in a wincing tone.

"You have been injured during the match. I'm sorry but that that means you've been beaten and can no longer fight" said Goodwitch. "Let's continue the match." she added.

As Yang was complaining to Weiss not knowing she's asleep, Alduin realized how cute she was when she is angry. "_I don't know if it is the way she acts fierce or if he just likes the way she smiles and wants to keep fighting_" he thought to himself.

"If your done making gaga eyes to my little sis I would like to continue our fight" Yang stated lunching herself using her gauntlets she tried to punch Alduin but he used his semblance. Pushing her away which made Yang loose her balance and fall on her sore hand. Yang slowly recovered from her fall. He noticed her hand trembling. Alduin didn't say anything because he hasn't really got a chance to knock her out he turns his double edged blade back into two daggers. He began to quickly advance towards Yang dodging her punch. He then hooks one dagger onto her gauntlet pulling her arm back. After he hooked his second dagger onto the first pulling a small chain and hooking the loose dagger onto her free forearm when connecting his two daggers restraining her. After a few minutes pass by Goodwitch declares Alduin and Zoriah the winners of the match

Right after Zoriah and Alduin are declared the winners Zoriah wakes up on the floor. "Congratulations Zoriah, you and Alduin have won the tag team match" announced Goodwitch to Zoriah.

"Cool" he replied.

Right after Goodwitch gave another speech on what the class will be going over the next day the bell rang. "Finally! This day is over I can wear my rabbit suit now and get out of this uniform! A very tired Jeremy yelled. While exiting the class Jeremy, Alduin, and Zoriah were confronted by Ruby, Yang, Blake and a sleepy Weiss.

"Congrats on the win that was sooo awesome" Ruby said in an excited tone . "Thanks" said Zoriah answering for both Alduin and himself.

"No thanks to you" Alduin gave a faint leer to Zoriah

"Can I talk to you alone?" Yang asked Zoriah.

"Alright" he replied

"I'll see you guys later" he told Jeremy and Alduin.

"Uhh...Okay" said Alduin

"Peace" Jeremy waved his hand. While both Yang and Zoriah started walking toward a secluded place. Yang and Zoriah began their conversation. "Did you let me knock you out on purpose?" Yang questioned Zoriah. "I mean you did say you could get stranger if you wanted to?" she added.

"No, I was just thinking about a strategy a bit too much and you caught me off guard" Zoriah lied nervously.

"Well if that's what really happened maybe you would like to take a lady out to dinner and a movie sometime" Yang countered with a confident yet sassy tone in her voice. Zoriah not knowing she was forcing him to take her out on a date, "Sure" thinking she just wanted to hang out as friends.

"Yang! Where are you Weiss is asleep and we're going to draw on her face with a magic marker hurry up so we can take pictures" Ruby yelled out excitedly

"I'm on my way!" she replied, "I gotta go so I'll see you this week end bye", before Zoriah could say bye she was gone.


	9. An Interesting Date

Within a few days Yang and Zoirah had set up a day for them to go into town. Jeremy accompanied Blake somewhere, Alduin didn't care where they went unfortunately he had to stay behind due to a cold.

"Let me help! Zoriah told me that you have a fever!" cried Ruby banging the locked door.

"I am fine I can take care of myself" Alduin shifted around the room finding a way to run away from Ruby's constant nursing. In fact his actions were driven by fear of having Ruby get to close to him. Slowly turning his head to face the window he grinned. "I will come in by force then" Ruby argued.

Ruby pulled out her scythe, shots throughout the hallway, the door fell with enormous holes. To find the entire room empty no one in sight, "Ahhh! My patient ran away" she yelled.

The air blew through his silver moppy hair, his trench coat flaps fluttered as the wind hit. He stood on an airship, directly on top of the cockpit, heading to Vale. As he enjoyed the air current he sat down, having his left leg lay straight and his right leg bent supporting his elbow.

* * *

Zoriah had everything planned out, first they would go watch the most popular action movie, next get something to eat. He smiled on how he made such a brilliant plan. But on the way he wondered why Yang hadn't invited anyone else specially Blake usually you can see the two all the time.

"We have landed in Vale. Please enjoy your stay" The pilot spoke through the intercom.

As Yang and Zoriah exited the airship Alduin jumped in front of them causing both to jump in surprise. "Alduin" Zoriah took a few steps back.

"The hell" Yang said

Alduin turned around at first saluting right when he finished the solute he flicked his fingers in a small gesture and being running away pulling his hood over his head. "Why are you here?" Zoriah asked but received no answer.

"Forget about him lets have our day" Yang smiled locking arms with him.

_'Today is going to be a long day' _Zoriah thought. "Okay lets go see the movie"

"The movie doesn't start for a couple hours. Lets go shopping" Yang directed Zoriah to the shopping district.

Fatigue entered his body just barley running on a few rooftops tired him. _'This cold will be the death of me' _Alduin thought taking a small break. He began to huff from shortness of breath. Checking his temperature with his wrist he placed it on his forehead. "Man that's a bad fever" he coughed. Alduin hadn't had an episode in a while he hoped he was clear from it. The coughing came weak but slowly got more stronger. Alduin fell on his knees and both hands every single cough released specks of blood. A couple of minutes past the coughing slowly got weaker as it past he became lightheaded. Slowly falling on his right shoulder he closed his eyes the world closed before him.

* * *

Zoriah's heart pounded with such intensity that he believed that everyone in the entire room could hear. Yang never let go of him every time he looked to someone they smiled if to see a young couple in love. He hoped that Alduin loomed over them somewhere on the rooftops orchestrating a plan to help him. She dragged him in almost every girly shop in the district. The only time he had a bit of room was during the movie. Yang was enthralled by the action sequences, like always the ending consisted of the good guy conquering evil.

As they left the theaters Yang hopped a few steps ahead of him with her hands behind her back. Her long blonde hair flowed with the wind, there was some sort of beauty to her that Zoriah noticed. She quickly turned with a smiling, "So whats next?" She asked.

"Well I am a bit hungry I heard that there is a good restaurant nearby." Zoriah thought.

"That's a good idea the food in the theater didn't really satisfy me" Yang returned to lock elbows with him. Slowly moving her lips toward Zoriah's ear, "I know what happened to all three of you guys. Being experimented on that's unforgivable" she whispered.

"How did you know that" escaped Yang's grip on him. "Calm down" Yang replied placing her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down I got data from a solo mission long time I haven't told anyone. In truth I wanted to know what was causing all three of you pain, I didn't know it was that horrible. I swear I didn't tell anyone and I never will."

"I am not mad I am just...surprise. I don't like to remember these days especially Alduin."

"You know what I'll tell you about myself in return." Yang trying to make the situation more comfortable to work with.

Zoriah signed and shifted uncomfortably a bit. Thinking hard on the offer, _'He thinks too hard on things. But I guess that's one of his charm points.'_ Yang thought. "Fine why not" Zoriah answered.

Zoriah didn't want to tell his life's story to Yang but he needed someone besides Alduin and Jeremy to talk about the past. For Alduin never wanted to talk about the past, he had the worst between the two. Jeremy never experienced the hell the went through because they escaped and destroyed the building before Jeremy got into more serious "treatments". As he progressed further he can see Yang's face expressed sympathy. They took turns telling each other their own past that they remember most.

"Truth be told it was funny how Ruby fell out of nowhere." Yang laughed taking a sip from her soda. Zoriah chuckled _'Good thing Alduin also held back a bit. He could do worse things' _the thought made him shutter a bit.

"How are two doing" a bunny faunus asked politely wearing a waitress uniform.

"I would like a sundae" Yang replied. The faunus scribbled on her notepad.

"Aren't you full?" Zoriah took a small menu that only contained various desserts.

"You are getting something too" Yang laughed.

"I will take the pecan pie" he smiled. The waitress nodded happily after jotting down the orders on the notepad.

* * *

"Do you know where he went" Ruby grabbed onto Jeremy.

"I don't know where he goes at times. I swear" Jerermy answered as honestly he can. "Even if we tried to pry in his business he is cunning like a fox."

"There must be something you know" Blake entered

Jeremy sat down with a face of deep thought thinking of logical locations where Alduin could be found. "Can't be with the White Fang that's for sure." he murmured. Unfortunately Blake heard him, "Obviously he is human and the faunus hate them with a passion no offense Ruby."

"Its cool" Ruby replied

"Yeah that's right" Jeremy sighed in relief.

"Well anyways lets goo to Vale" Ruby yelled gladly.

* * *

Alduin's head was spinning slowly picked himself up, noticing the blood spilled he rubbed his boots smudging it with dirt. How long did he have before he died. Telling by the position of the sun and the temperature Alduin could tell it was early evening.

In the end Yang and Zoriah ended up spending most of the time in the Cafe. "Yeah true story my father dressed up as a Beowolf and scared Ruby in Halloween one time." She laughed. Zoriah found Yang's stories interesting, at times when she spoke about Ruby you can literally tell that she loves her sister. Slowly reaching for his drink an explosion vibrated throughout the cafe. "The heck is that" Yang commented.

The bunny faunus ran passing their, "Whats happening" Zoiah worried got up.

"The White Fang are attacking" she stopped to answer and fled. Both Yang and Zoriah looked at each other without another word they ran toward the chaos.

Out in the distance Alduin could see the explosion in the distance just earlier he saw two Bullhead choppers with the White Fang logo pass overhead. By how low they flew caused his hood to fall off his head. Alduin gritted his teeth from anger he despised the White Fang they are trying to make faunus be equal with humans but through fear. Within seconds his unchecked anger pushed him to move to the commotion via rooftops. Jumping over every gap where the buildings where apart, parkouring in Vale was easy. Out in the distance he can make out Ruby with Jeremy and Blake, no doubt they came looking for him but now they too were heading in that direction from their position they would be able to make it there before him.

"Come on make this hard on me" Yang punched a White Fang member sending him crashing onto three more. Zoriah hoped that help will come when he saw the heavy hitters come in. Two heavy hitters entered one wielded a heavy machine gun, the second a rocket launcher.

"We are here" Ruby's voiced interrupted his thoughts, with her came Jeremy and Blake. "Jeremy use your shadow and keep them from firing pinning us" ordered Zoriah.

"Sure thing" slowly Jeremy's shadow grew slowly expanding transforming into a pitch black clone of him. "Are you ready me" the shadow nodded displaying that it was capable of sentient thought. Simultaneously both Jeremy and the shadow took out their weapons. With great speed went to keep the heavy hitters using both his swords Ying and Yang. Zoriah was occupied with fighting the groups of White Fang, this was no ordinary attack. In mind he kept is eyes on the rooftops to see if Alduin would jump in. Blake assisted Jeremy both seem to be holding their own with the heavy hitters. The one with with the heavy machine gun sprayed at Jeremy. Not seeing any cover he summoned his shadow he appeared in an instant taking all of the bullets he absorbed the bullets sending them into the dark abyss within its entity.

"Ruby watch out!" Blake screamed.

Blake had dodged a missile not knowing Ruby was a few feet behind her. "Ruby!" screamed Yang punching as many White Fang members as possible to get to her. Everything was moving in a slow pace Zoriah couldn't make it on time anger filled he promised he would protect all of his friends. The rocket was of an high explosive element, dust and debris flew everywhere. Yang face showed worry and anger of her sister all of the of the fighting seemed to have stopped.

"Jeez you need to be more careful" a calm familiar voice made Ruby open her eyes. To her surprise Alduin stood using his semblance blocked the explosion from doing damage. "You alright" Alduin had his lips curled creating an illusion of a smile, seeming a lot better from the Cold. His amethyst eyes glowed giving a feeling of secrets, Ruby couldn't stop from blushing. "Yeah I am okay thanks"

"Good"

Alduin turned his attention to the White Fang, "You think that this meaningless violence will help your cause." he growled displaying incisors a bit longer than a human.

"Why do you care about our cause" one yelled, "You are just human" another added.

Yang noticed Zoriah was surveying the situation probably formulating strategies that could help. "Why does he care deeply about the faunus?"

"Because he is one" Zoriah turned his face unreadable.

A dog faunus sniffed the air in response flinched at her discovery. She began to give small whimpers. "Whats wrong" a fellow White Fang member asked.

"He does not smell human. He is a faunus...a wolf faunus which tends to be the most ruthless and merciless."

"I'm pissed now" he whispered. He stomped his feet creating vibrations throughout the floor. In an instant most of the White Fang members surrounding the rocket wielder fell. "I am dealing with you next." quickly throwing a dagger at him. The rocketeer blocked it with the launcher, the blade embedded itself inside the barrel of the rocket. Alduin pulled out another dagger holding in his right hand he forced the vectors to slam him down on top. Upon landing the dagger on the right hand slashed apart the launcher. Quickly he recovered and turned around elbowing the rocketeer using vectors to send him flying hitting a wall. "Anyone wants to get lucky" He faced the remaining members but no one made a move towards him instead they retreated.

"Wow remind me not to get you pissed" Jeremy laughed

"You always do"

"You don't look like a faunus" Blake spoke

"I know that I look human but I am certainly a faunus it is a rare disorder that you are born a faunus but don't appear as one" He replied placing his daggers in their correct places in his cuffs.

" I don't mean to offend but that's so cool" Ruby smiled.

"I don't really mind it ran in my family. My father had it as well"

* * *

"Hmm your vitals are seeming to be stabilizing" Jefferson paced back and forth in the lab.

"Does that mean I don't have to wear that heavy armor thing anymore" Grant pointed

"No, not anymore but our enemies are powerful indeed will you prefer a lighter version?"

"Sure why not I love light armor." Grant smiled. "So when will we attack Wolves Landing"

"In three days your vitals aren't completely hundred percent yet. If you over stress yourself the damages could be extreme and permanent." Jefferson confirmed.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Grant hopped down the examination table.

* * *

A knock came from the door, "Ruby answer it" moaned Yang half asleep.

"Fine but next time you are opening it mwhaha" She joked.

Alduin was holding a pillow under his left arm and a blanket with the next. "Hey Ruby...uhh..so Zoriah got mad that I escaped and I think he kicked me out of the dorm for the night because it is locked. So can I sleep over here please I got nowhere else to go." He pleaded.

Ruby smiled, "Sure it is going to be an amazing sleep over"

"No we are not I don't care if he sleeps here but no sleepover" Weiss yelled

* * *

**I am sad to say that this chapter was suppose to be posted earlier but Destiny was released and got entranced. Hope you all forgive me and have a awesome day. **


	10. Problems Arise

Everything in the cafeteria was going well everyone was having great fun. The group was talking about the new recent movies that was coming up. A different laugh had caught the interest of Ruby. To her surprise Alduin was laughing a smile spread across his face. It made her heart throb, her stomach fill with butterflies he looked at her "You okay?" he said smiling. Ever so slowly she felt a swaying motion_._

"Ruby you are going to miss this" Yang shook her awake.

"What is happening?"

"Alduin is going to make us breakfast isn't that great." Yang smiled just by the thought of the type of food he will be making.

"You will have to make food for everyone" Zoriah insisted

"Nope" Alduin reacted quickly

"Fine you won't be coming to this dorm anymore" he joked

Alduin sighed "Fine I will"

Truth be told Alduin was actually a great cook and he was a bit tired of either eating the cafeteria or eating out. "What do you think he will be making" Jeremy asked excitedly.

"I don't know"

"Eh either way his food is good" Jeremy jumped.

* * *

Alduin signed as he was making the food in the home economics room the school was enormous that there were some classes empty. This room in particular was only used three times a week. Under his school uniform he wore a plain white apron and a white bandana wrapped around his head. He had cooked bacon first he found it bothersome that every time they popped spots of hot oil landed on his arm. After the bacon was well cooked he ever so slightly applied honey to give a nice bitter sweet taste. Not reusing the same pan he replaced it with a cleaner one. Today will be a long day he can tell by the ways things were going. All he can do is to continue the day, the first thing he was going to do was go off to Vale and check if he got any mail from Wolves Landing.

Ruby got dressed to go with Yang but in the back of her head kept bothering her. It had to do with Alduin, ever since she met him she felt her heart throb at times. She didn't expect to feel this way towards anyone. She slowly popped her out of the door, Yang leaned on the wall next to the door. "Hey Yang can I talk for you a bit"

"Whats up" Yang confused on whats gotten with Ruby lately she seemed a bit off.

"Can I tell you something?" Ruby sat on her bed. Making sure Weiss couldn't hear the conversation from the shower.

"Sure you are my sister" Yang answered happily

"I like Alduin"

Zoriah, Jeremy, and Blake were already at the table waiting for everyone to arrive. Like always Jeremy was trying to get Blake's attention.

Yang burst through the doors happily wondering what food Alduin had prepared. Following her Ruby entered as the two sat down Alduin and Zoriah filled the empty plates. The plates contained two strawberry stuffed pancakes, with accompanied stripes of bacon, nice crisp hash browns, with slices of ham on the side. Yang sat in between Ruby and Blake she sat for a few seconds scanning the delicious looking food then she looked where Alduin was sitting. He sat between Weiss and Zoriah, Yang got up "Hey Alduin mind if we trade seats before we eat.".

"I don't see the reason but sure." he replied. Yang left her seat moving fast to Alduin's old seat. Without another word Yang started to eat the food she never tasted anything like it. Soon everyone followed her example and ate while Alduin waited a few second after everyone started. Every time he and Ruby bumped she flinched a bit though he didn't think much of it. "Could I get seconds?" Yang interrupted

"Sure" Alduin took his time to answer. As he slowly got up "Thanks but I could get it myself" Yang replied quickly Alduin sat back down and pointed to where the extra food was at. Before she left she looked at him and to Ruby and smiled seeming to accept something that he did not understand.

"This is amazing you should work as a personal chef for me" Weiss complimented and Blake nodded to agree that the food was good. Yang had returned form the kitchen bringing a fresh plate of food.

* * *

Right after everyone ate Alduin started to walk to the dorm the home economics classes were a bit far. He walked at a steady pace not creating a single sound on the concrete floor. Other students passed by him not giving him a second glance he hid his presence from catching anyone's attention.

Yang looked around the quad certainly looking for someone who was well hidden inside the crowd of students. But she had a trick to spot him all she need to do was to look for a pair of purple eyes even if Alduin is hiding his presence like he always is. It is impossible to hide the color of his eyes unless you wear polarized sunglasses but that wasn't his style. A glimmer caught her attention, a glimmer of a cuff that could be mistaken, it was Alduin's. Yang paced faster to catch up with Alduin seizing his arm, he looked over his shoulder .

"Can I talked to you"

"Sure I guess" Alduin scratched his head with his free hand. Yang smiled knowing that ever since they met him he has slowly been opening up. He never trusted them in the beginning but now she can feel him warming up, no longer he is cold and distant. She led him to the library during this time little to no one was in it. The librarian stayed stationed at the desk reading books not seeming to notice them. Even if the librarian did notice she didn't care. Alduin shifted a bit uncomfortably around a chair he never got use to wearing the school uniform. He found it a bit off for a school to be formal with the attire.

"What is the problem" he broke the silence.

"What do you think of Ruby" Yang asked boldly.

Alduin fidgeted a bit on the chair, "Ummm...uuhhh..well I think she is a capable Huntress. Ruby-"

"I want to know what you feel about her" Yang stared intensely at Alduin.

He looked around his surroundings trying not to make eye contact with Yang. Yang smiled she found it funny that he is taking his time scanning the area even though he already scanned the area right when they entered. Alduin wasn't used to being put into these situations where you have to tell someone his feelings. But put him in a situation that involves fighting an enemy and his results are outstanding.

'Why is she asking me about Ruby and my feelings' Alduin mind raced trying to figure out the answer. "I need an answer" Yang broke his train of thought.

"Well...uhh..she is a bit cute" Alduin tried to hide himself from blushing or was it that he was ready to brace himself if Yang was about to strike out at him. His amethyst eyes were locked on her every movement. Truth be told she loved her little sister Ruby deeply and probably will feel angry to any guy trying to make a hit on her. But she believed that Alduin wasn't such a person who had the heart to tell anyone how he feels. He usually kept to himself and most kept his feelings bottled up. For the time she knew him he never had any bad intention. Unlike Jeremy who was a wild spirit full of energy and Zoriah who is always up and about getting high grades, Alduin was a bit more relaxed more calmed minded.

Yang smiled at his answer, "Haha I guess you are going to be my brother in law!"

"W-What do you mean" Alduin seemed a bit confused. Yang gotten up from the chair she was sitting on ignoring his question. "Be kind to my sister and remember hurt her in any way and I will kill you" she walked out leaving him.

* * *

After the talk with Yang in the library, Alduin took off his uniform and replaced it with a leather jacket. Under the jacket he wore a white lightweight cotton jacket the hood pulled over his head. He wore a dark blue straight cut jeans, Zoriah smiled.

"What?"

"You look normal" He chuckled.

"Well the rest of my gear is being washed" Alduin tucked his right hand into his pants.

"Where's your necklace?" Zoirah raised an eyebrow, "I think it will look better if it was outside displaying. Instead of being hidden under your clothes like always".

"What are you my moth-" Alduin cut himself off, "Fine" he dropped the hoodie reaching for the thin black rope. He gently and slowly pulled at it until the amulet popped out then moved it back. The amulet shown two wolves howling side by side each other the difference was that one was black the other white. A thin crooked line ran down across the circular design of the howling wolves. Alduin opened the door and left without another word.

Outside blew crisp air upon his face the cool breeze remembered him of his birth home, Wolves Landing. It was located on a mountain during spring if one climbed high enough on the mountain, it provided the best view. It had always held a cold climate even during summer the highest temperature would be a low seventy degrees. The airships were about to head to Vale lucky he made it on time.

"Hey Alduin wait!" He heard Ruby's voice in the distance. Ruby was running trying to catch up. Knowing it would be rude to leave her he waited until she caught up. For a second he recalled the memory of Yang talking to him at the library.

"You going to Vale?" she asked

"Yeah I got to do some errands" Alduin started walking to the airship Ruby followed.

While inside Alduin remained quiet he was always his reserved self. At times Ruby tried to spark a conversation but at the end she was shy. Her stomach rumbled after all it had been a while since she ate. "You hungry?" Alduin asked

He shouldn't be able to hear a small stomach rumble Ruby was about to argue that she wasn't but remembered that Alduin was a wolf faunus and had a lot better eye sight and hearing than others. "Yes" she spoke in defeat.

He slightly curled his lips, "We will see to that then".

Autumn was had just began the leaves on the trees were beginning to turn many shades of oranges and yellows. Some would stop and admire the trees with the change of seasons. Alduin was not that person he would fluidly move around the people at times he would look over his shoulder to check on Ruby. If he did enjoy the seasons he didn't show it publicly. During the time in Vale the two went to Ruby's favorite bakery where he treated her to some chocolate chip cookies. Even he treated her to a strawberry smoothie it felt like a date. _'It feels like one though he said he was going to do some errands and we haven't gone anywhere he wanted to.' _

"Aren't we going to do some errands" Ruby sipped her smoothie.

"That's where we are going next" Alduin entering the post office. A man sat at the counter typing away at a computer. The worker looked up as the two entered he gave a welcoming smile to the two of the them. Ruby being nice smiled back but like always Alduin remained neutral. He walked to where his P.O box was located in and unlocked the small cabinet. Within it contained one letter with neat cursive addressed to him. Without hesitation he ripped open the letter and read the letter within the envelope. His natural calm face turned to one of anger and worry then changed again.

"Its getting late we have to get back" He said. By the time they left the post office the day was coming to an end. The sun was setting behind the mountains that surrounded the area. The breeze had gotten much more colder it made Ruby shiver. "Yang was right I should have put something more warmer" she complained.

"Here" Alduin took off his light sweater and handed it to her. Underneath he wore a white shirt that had displayed a logo of a wold with both silver and black fur howling at the moon.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry I am used to the cold." Ruby hesitated looking at at the sweater then to him. "I mean it my home is located in the mountains this cold can't even be compared to it."

"You sure" She trying to make sure before accepting the sweater. "I swear" Alduin couldn't help but grin.

Upon wearing the sweater she found that he was a least two sizes bigger than she is the sleeves passed her hands. There were moments when she could smell the sweater his scent flowed with the breeze. Even in the beginning the sweater still had some of his body heat.

The ride back on the airship was yet again a silent one though one thing was stuck in her head. What was in the letter that surprised Alduin so much did he have someone else in his life. Ruby shook her head she didn't want to think that let alone to believe that. It could have been something personal. Alduin reached into his pocket and retrieved his scroll and contacted Zoriah.

"We need to talk a situation has occurred. I will e-mail you the details." He spoke.

* * *

"Whats this" Alduin protested.

Zoriah looked at Yang, Jeremy, and Blake, then back at him "They insisted and also Weiss has family business to attend to she won't be here in a while"

"I only wanted to talk to you damn it."

"We are friends and we talk about it and fix it together" Yang interrupted the argument.

Alduin clenched his teeth with anger, "This does not involve you"

"Ooh it doesn't? I am pretty sure it does" she yelled

"Guys calm down." Blake walked in the middle of the two, "Alduin do you accept us as your friends?" she looked at him, Alduin nodded in response.

"Then tell us whats wrong"

Alduin pulled out a paper that was neatly folded into a small square. After he unfolded it he began to read off of it, "Alduin you know me I wouldn't ask for your help if I didn't need it. But this is an emergency while I was scouting I discovered a small post of Dust to Dust out here. I overheard some of the scouts that came from their patrol, they indeed to attack us in two days time. Our people won't be able to do anything we are outnumbered and there are a few that have semblances. Wolves Landing is in dire need of your talents. Please return, come back home and help us. Your friend Jack" From where Ruby was standing she could see a tear from the corner of his eye. _'Is he even capable of crying'_ she thought.

He looked at Zoriah "I will be leaving in the morning"

"With me and Jeremy" Zoriah added. "Don't forget us right guys" Yang put her arm around Zoriah's neck.

"Hell yeah they mess with you they mess with us. Like they say mess with the best die like the rest." Jeremy jumped. At times Alduin wondered how can Jeremy be very energetic and positive. "Wait does that mean we have to sleep early" Jeremy asked

"Of course Wolves Landing is far" Alduin walked away.

It was five thirty in the morning everyone had bags of extra clothes and accessories ready. In the middle of the quad was a Bullhead copter ready for them, "The hell!" Jeremy yelled.

Alduin sighed "Hurry and get in"

Before Ruby could walk any further Yang grabbed her, "Did you tell him?"

"No not yet" Ruby replied in a shy tone

"You better hurry, I am just saying." Yang walked.

"Hey Jack hows it going?" Alduin asked the pilot.

"Pretty good given the circumstances at home" a wolf faunus replied. Unlike Alduin Jack had the ears and tail. He wore a plain shirt and dark blue jeans, the only accessory he had was the headphones he used to keep contact with air communications and a pair of sunglasses. "You guys ready? None of you forget anything because this flight ain't turning around for nothing" Jack seemed to have a northern accent.

"Everyone is good" Alduin answered.

"Alright here we go." Jack lifted the copter with ease showing off his flying skills. "Everyone I am Jack your pilot today our destination is Wolves Landing. Please enjoy our flight and don't forget to go to our website and review us and thank you for flying Air Wolf." Jack joked.

* * *

**This chapter took longer than intended but none the less I have completed it and I hope you all enjoy. Stay awesome everyone. CreepyNoodles**


End file.
